This Dance
by Akitore
Summary: I need to practice my dancing." Understanding, he smiled. ONESHOT. HughesElysia!Parental fic. Slight AU. Please Read and Review!


**Standard Disclaimers.**

**WARNINGS: **Umm, slightly AU, just because I needed Hughes to be alive, but other than that, nothing else is truly different.

Not beta'd. I was planning on having it beta'd, but I got stupid and decided "Eh, what the hell. Let's post it anyway."

* * *

_She spins and she sways _  
_To whatever song plays _  
_Without a care in the world _  
_And I'm sitting here wearing _  
_The weight of the world on my shoulders _

Maes Hughes was enjoying his Saturday afternoon off, watching his little girl, Elysia, play with her toys and dress up in her little costumes. His wife, Gracia, had gone out for the moment to go grocery shopping for that night's dinner. Maes sat comfortably in his large leather chair, which he called the 'Father Chair' (that only he could sit in), leaning back into it. Through his glasses he watched as the little bright eyed girl spun around in her pearl white Cinderella dress, dancing with her teddy bear who was dressed in a tux. There was no music, but that was the beauty of an innocent child and their imagination.

_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do.  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

A small pile of papers sat on the side table next to him, even if it was his day off it didn't stop him from taking a few moments to do work so he would get the chance to come home early to spend time with his family (Although, Roy begged to differ and would probably say it's because he spends too much time ranting about his daughter over the phone that he never completes his work when he's supposed to, but Maes could probably say the same thing to him). He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh before noticing a pair of small hands resting on his knees.

"Daddy! Daddy! I want you to come play me with me!" She was smiling excitedly and her large green eyes staring up into her father's.

Maes smiled gently at his daughter, placing a hand on her head.

"In a second, sweetheart. Daddy has work he needs to finish up real quickly."

As much as the lieutenant loved playing with his daughter, he needed to finish his work. It was important that he finished after all.

"But I was invited to Cinderella's ball! And I need you to help me with my dancing!"

The toddler pouted, "Please, Daddy?"

That was the key, although Elysia didn't know it yet, but it was that little face that would get her father to cave in to almost everything she'd ask for.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
Cause all too soon the clock will strike __midnight__  
And she'll be gone_

"Alright." A large smile made its way onto his lips as he got up from the chair as the honey blonde haired girl clapped.

Two long arms reached down to pick her up, but the little girl backed away.

"No, Daddy! That's not how you dance! I have to be on the floor!" She giggled.

He laughed and took her two small hands into his much larger ones. They spun and swayed and with some of their movements Maes had to watch his feet to make sure he didn't step on the much _much_ smaller ones.

There was no music, but that didn't stop them from dancing. He'd sometimes spin her around, a goofy smile plastered on his face and her, smiling and giggling (Then occasionally scolding her father for doing a certain dance move wrong). It was moments like these where Maes Hughes remembered that he was definitely the luckiest man on earth but would forget that time wasn't on his side.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Time moves too fast, Maes mused as he walked home from Central. Two gloved hands were shoved in his pockets, and he was staring at his feet. It was only about a month ago Elysia had turned seventeen and it was taking some time for his mind to wrap around that fact. Of course, he through he a birthday party, but instead of seeing little children playing with small toys, he saw teenagers standing around, talking or dancing.

Pulling out one of his hands from his pockets, he reached into the hidden pocket in his uniform shirt. He pulled out a small picture, it was slightly tattered and some of the color was little faded, but overall you could still see the image. There was that small girl he remembered thirteen years ago, in her Cinderella dress with a tiara to match and a scepter in her hand. The, now, Colonel chuckled at the memory of when he had first taken the picture.

It was Elysia's fourth birthday and she couldn't wait to open any of her gifts. When she thought no one was looking, she opened one of her gifts. She stared at the gift in amazement as it revealed a dress, tiara, and scepter. The fact that no one saw her open the gift would've been a lie, but her parents let her enjoy the moment without a word.

After a few moments, Gracia walked up to her quietly and asked, "Would you like to try it on?" The smile on his wife's face was definitely a memorable one and the image of that smile would definitely be burned into Maes' memory forever, so there was no need for a camera.

The little girl lit up at the question and nodded frantically as he mother laughed at the response. Gracia turned to look back at him and he quickly understood what it meant. Running out of the room and up the stairs, he grabbed a camera. By the time he returned his daughter was already wearing the outfit that was surely made for her.

Snapping back into present time, Maes walked into his house, but the wandering thought of why the door wasn't locked didn't dwell in his mind too long.

He walked into the kitchen to find his beautiful wife and teenaged daughter, talking.

"Welcome home," Gracia said pleasantly and he smiled in return, moving to give her a hug and kiss.

"So, what are we talking about here?"

Elysia smiled brightly as if excited while shrugging, "Well…"

Her father raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he waited for her to continue.

"Okay! So there's this guy whose gonna take me to prom! Don't worry though, you'd really like him. And I got this really amazing dress that you're just going to love-!"

Guy. Prom. Dress. It was at those three words that Hughes blanked out. He wasn't ready for this. A guy? Well, of course, Elysia went to her prom the year before, but she went with a group of her friends. But this was a completely different situation. She was going to _prom_ with a _guy_ and the _dress_ she bought was probably meant to make herself look beautiful for the _guy._

"Daddy...?" Elysia asked, waving a hand in front of her father's face.

"Dear…?" His wife asked, staring at him with concern.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he smiled embarrassedly. "Oh, uh, yeah?"

"Daddy, did you hear anything I even said?"

He scratched the back of his head and nodded, "Yeah, you said there's a guy whose taking you to prom and… Um, you had this dress you want me to see…"

"And…"

"And?"

"I need to practice my dancing."

Understanding, he smiled.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
Cause all too soon the clock will strike __midnight__  
And she'll be gone_

The two moved to living room, and Hughes moved his 'Father Chair' out of the way to create more space.

There was no music, but that didn't stop them. The only sounds to be heard we the quiet patter of feet, and giggles that were created when Maes had a misstep. They spun and swayed, moving from place to place in the room. It was moments like these that Maes needed to be reminded that time didn't stop for anyone.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding is still six months away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

A ring was displayed in front of Gracia and Maes. A single diamond on a silver band laced on her ring finger. Gracia admired the ring on their daughter's finger while Maes just admired the unique glow of his daughter.

Her plans were vaguely heard by the, now, General, but he knew that his wife was listening whole heartedly. He was in such a daze; he was happy for her, but it was the fact that he wasn't sure if he'd want to let go of the little girl in a Cinderella dress? Of course he didn't, but it was something he knew he had to do eventually. This must be the moment, he supposed.

Hughes adjusted his glasses, looking at the expression on his daughter's face. There was an unexplainable twinkle in her eye, and an irreplaceable smile that graced her lips as she talked.

"Daddy?"

He looked up at her earnestly.

"The wedding is only in six months… But-"

She sighed, and he blinked.

"I need to practice my dancing."

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
Cause all too soon the clock strike midnight_

He smiled and took her hand, and led her out to the back porch.

The sky was becoming a dark navy blue, different from its usual light translucent blue color, and the sun dipped below the buildings in the distance.

He pulled her close as they began to dance. Step by step, every movement was carefully made; he didn't want to make any mistakes.

He twirled her around and her long sandy colored hair spun with her, gracefully. Gracia watched the father and daughter from the doorway, the indoor light's creating a shadow in front of her and a light on the porch. '

There was no music, but that never stopped them.

Finally, as their dance had finished, they embraced. Maes could himself become a bit choked up, but succeeded in not expressing this fact. Elysia, on the other hand, pulling away, smiled.

_But I know..._

"I love you, Daddy."

_The truth is…_

He placed a light kiss on her forehead.

_The dance will go on._

It was this very moment, Maes Hughes realized, even though time will never stop to suit his wants and desires—as time was it's own individual entity—he had the rest of his life to share this dance with his daughter.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

**A**/**N**: Song is by Steven Curtis Chapman. Everytime I listen to this song I cry, but the ending made me BAWL. Heh. The 'dance will go on' part was actually from the version he sang with the Jonas Brothers in concert. Although, I'm not much of Jonas Brothers fan, I absolutely love Steven Curtis Chapman and I prefered to use those lyrics because it just seemed to suit this fic better. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Review! It keeps Hughes alive :) **I guess, hehe.


End file.
